


Hips

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): F. “I want to take care of you.”
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Hips

She shakes her head when Pete tries to pull her back up, “I want to take care of you.” She presses her lips against his hip bone, her hand pulling his dick out of his boxers.

“But, you don’t have to.” He says, not wanting to force her to give him a blow job.

She smiles up at him, looking through her lashes. “I know, but I want to.” Her breath fans across him, making him groan.

Taking her hand off his cock, she licks it, before touching him again, moving her hand up and down. A moan leaves him when her thumb swipes over the tip. He goes to buck his hips up, not liking the slow pace, only for her other arm to rest on his hips, effectively pinning them down.

A whine leaves him, when her hand settles at the base, resting there. He goes to whine again when her hand leaves, only for a choked groan to come out at the feeling of her mouth on him.

He reaches down with his left hand, his fingers moving through her hair. “Fuck.” She starts to bob her head faster, and when she swallows around him so drool doesn’t leave her mouth, his hand tightens in her hair. “I’m going to cum.” He warns, looking at her. Something dances in her eyes, as her hand leaves his thigh to the base of his dick. With just the tip in her mouth, she works the rest of his length with her hand. When one of her nails lightly dances over the prominent vein on his length, he shudders, head falling back as he starts to cum.

She takes it all and instead of spitting like every other girl had done, she swallows. “I think I’m hard again.” He jokes.

A laugh leaves her, she lets him move her so she’s laying beside him, but when he goes to kiss her, she sits up in bed. “I just had your dick and cum in my mouth, I don’t think you want to kiss me.”

“I don’t care. I want to kiss you, cuddle and then sleep.”

At his words, Y/N lays back down, not resisting the few kisses Pete gives her. “Lamp off?” She asks.

“Lamp off.”


End file.
